His Skeleton
by Myra109
Summary: His Skeleton Shall Lie In The Chamber Forever. Percy has been taken by Tom Riddle, leaving his family the only ones able to save him from certain death. Sequel to Accidental Switch, read that first, AU, language, rape (how graphic will depend on the chapter), mentions of self harm, other warnings inside
1. Missing: Big Brother

**_This is the sequel to Accidental Switch! If you haven't read that, this may or may not make sense to you. I guess it just really depends on certain parts for the story._**

 ** _WARNINGS: IMPLIED SELF HARM AND IMPLIED/MENTINNED RAPE_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Accidental Switch_**

 _Fred whirled around the corner._

 _Fred certainly looked terrified. His face was white as a ghost, and he was shaking from head to toe, breathing heavy and fast._

 _"Percy's been taken."_

 _The world dropped out from under Bill Weasley._

* * *

"What so you mean he's been taken?" Bill demanded, his voice a mixture of panic and rage and confusion.

Fred didn't say a word; he seemed unable to, so he simply grabbed Bill's hand and led them through Hogwarts.

They turned a corner, and Bill saw how Fred knew Percy had been taken.

It was the beginning of school all over again, with blood dripping down the wall from a horrifying message.

His Skeleton Shall Lie In The Chamber Forever.

Lying on the floor below the message was a necklace, a necklace Bill recognized.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"Now, boys, I want you to promise me that you will never take these off," his dad told him as he gave him and his two younger brothers (the twins hadn't come along yet) an amulet._

 _It didn't look like much- just a simple charm suspended from a silver chain. Bill's was a sapphire blue; Charlie's was a forest green; and Percy's was a bloody scarlet._

 _"What do they do?" Charlie asked, curiously._

 _"They'll protect you," Arthur told them. "Whenever you're in danger, this necklace will activate and protect you from harm. There's so many charms on it, Merlin himself couldn't bring them all down."_

 _Percy smiled, a tad bit sadly. "Thank you, Daddy."_

 _"Thanks, Dad," the elder brothers chorused._

 _"I love you, boys, and I will not rest until you are completely safe and sound."_

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

"This is the necklace Dad gave us during the war," Bill said, his voice shaking. "But... Percy took it off in 1982, just like Charlie and I did, when the war officially came to an end."

"He put it back on after Tom Riddle attacked him when he was thirteen," Fred said, dazed, before shaking his head. "Sorry, side effect of switching bodies: I can see Percy's memories."

"Then, can you see who took him?" Audrey asked.

Fred shrugged. "I can try."

He closed his eyes.

They shot open not even a second later as he stumbled back before falling on his bum.

"Fred!" Bill cried as he and George got down to help their brother up.

"Ow," Fred muttered. "I can't. That memory's been blocked by something. What, I don't know. But it sure hurt like hell trying to unblock it. "

Bill sighed in relief when he saw that one of his brothers wasn't injured.

"What on earth?" A voice gasped from behind them. McGonagall.

"Professor," Oliver said, "someone took Percy."

"And I think I know who," Fred said as he struggled to his feet. "Only one person would want revenge on Percy this badly."

"Tom Riddle," Bill and George chorused. "But didn't we defeat him months ago?"

Fred shook his head. "No, we weakened him, and he's had almost seven months to regain his strength."

"And Mr. Weasley, may I ask how you know who Tom Riddle is?" Dumbledore asked from where he'd appeared beside McGonagall.

"We'll tell you everything," Fred promised. "After you call our parents and siblings and allow us to tell them the bad news."

"Alright. We'll do that immediately after we alert the students to return to their dorms and to stay there," McGonagall said, rushing off to do that.

"Come with me to my office," Dumbledore told them. "McGonagall will fetch your siblings."

* * *

Half an hour later, the entire Weasley family (their parents and Charlie included) sat in Dumbledore's office, awaiting the explanation.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley, start from the beginning," Dumbledore instructed.

Fred sighed. "Alright, I guess it started when George and I decided to use DNA CHROMOSOME. Do all of you know what that is?"

Molly and Charlie shook their heads.

"Well, DNA CHROMOSOME is an ingredient used to switch bodies, or in some cases, disguising yourself as another person. Very, very, _very_ small doses are found in Polyjuice, but in larger doses, it can be incredibly dangerous.

"Now, George and I were being idiots when we decided to use it in a joke product. Also, please save all comments until the end, please," he added when Molly opened her mouth before snapping it shut. "Thank you, Mum. Anyway, Percy came in complaining about the noise when the potion exploded. George ducked in time, but the potion splattered all over Percy and I, resulting in us switching bodies.

"The switch caused us to find out about each other's secrets. The most important one was Tom Riddle.

"Tom Riddle is a mystery, even to Percy and I. He appeared in Percy's third year, wanting to be his friend, but weird things started happening. Percy was having nightmares; he couldn't eat or sleep; he was isolating himself.

"I guess somewhere along the way Tom grew obsessed with Percy. Percy fell for someone, and Tom didn't like that. He captured Percy and... and he raped him. Percy never told me how he escaped, but I do know that Tom's stunt made him very weak. He jumped ahead with his plan, which no one really knows what that plan was, and it nearly destroyed him.

"This year, he showed up again. He tried to kill Percy, but Bill threw a rock at him and saved him. On top of that, he tried to lure Ginny in like he lured Percy, but Percy and I told her who Tom was, and his plan failed.

"Trying to kill Percy took away a lot of his energy, but he's had seven months to regain that energy. Now, he's back for revenge, and he's taken Percy into the chamber."

The family was in shock. Even Ron and George didn't know that much about the switch or the memories that came with it.

"How do we save him?" Arthur demanded, turning to Dumbledore.

"Well," the old man began, "I have a plan, but it's risky."

"He's my older brother. Sign me up," Fred told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Percy couldn't move.

He didn't have the energy to do anything, even small things like opening his eyes or twitching his fingers.

"This scene it's a little too familiar, don't you think?" Tom drawled, twirling Percy's wand in his hands.

Percy wanted to tell him to shut his trap, but he couldn't open his mouth.

Tom knelt beside him; Percy could feel the cold radiating off of Tom and seeping into his bones, just like it'd been doing for so many months.

"You should've gotten help when you could," Tom sneered.

Percy felt Tom's almost nonexistent hands run a finger over the cuts on his wrists.

"Relapsed? Weak."

Tom's foot connected with Percy's ribs.

He felt Tom leaning over him, and Percy was too weak to fight back.

It was just like three years ago, only this time, Percy was too weak to scream.

Please, he thought, help me.

* * *

 _How'd you like the first chapter? Please, review and tell me what you thought._

 _Also, TRIVIA'S BACK!_

 _Just answer the question. The first one to get it right gets a character of their choice in the story._

 ** _What is Percy Weasley's birthday (date and year of birth)?_**


	2. Into the Chamber

_Hello, I'm back! Over 1800 words this chapter!_

 _WARNINGS: LANGUAGE, SEMI-GRAPHIC RAPE, SOME VIOLENCE/ABUSE_

 ** _TheMaidenoftheHunt- I can most certainly do Luna!_**

 _Also, I must tell everyone doing trivia that characters probably won't pop up until chapters four and five, and you'll find out why this chapter._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

"Is this really the best plan?" Molly Weasley said, nervously.

"Mum, we're gonna be fine," Fred told her. "We've gone to all the necessary lengths to ensure our safety."

They were standing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom next to the sinks and the entrance (Fred may have rifled through Percy's memories a bit and found that he vaguely remembered where it was from his first capture).

The family was a mess. Molly was sobbing outright when she wasn't speaking or sniffling. Arthur's eyes were crimson from the tears he hadn't stopped shedding. Bill and Fred had looks of determination and stubbornness that basically said that no one could talk them out of this. Charlie was irrationally angry, scowling and stomping his feet but it wasn't in a bratty fashion. George didn't appear to be a mess, but his clenched fists and purely white face said everything. Ron was hugging Ginny, which he hadn't done in years, while Harry and Hermione stood by his side.

"But you said so yourself: this man or monster or whatever he is is dangerous. I can't risk losing any of my children," she murmured.

"It'll be okay, Mum." Then, Fred did something he hadn't done since he started Hogwarts: he hugged his mom.

"We'll bring him home, Mum, " Bill promised as he tied a rope around his waist before handing one to Fred.

"I still don't understand why I can't go," Charlie grunted. "I'd love to bash that guy's head in."

"We all would, Charlie," George agreed.

"But," Bill interrupted, "we need somebody to hold the rope, and Charlie is the strongest. I am not putting any of my younger siblings in danger if it can be avoided. The only reason we're letting Fred come is because of his bond with Percy."

"Alright. Just... be careful," Arthur advised as he hugged his eldest son before embracing the younger.

"We will, Dad," Fred whispered in his ear. "Now, let's go get Percy."

"Harry," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the sinks in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Harry nodded.

 _Hishiah..._

Click. Grumble. The loud moving and shifting of gears and stone scraped against their ears as the sinks moved to display an entrance- a slide that led into absolute darkness.

"Ready for this?" Fred asked Bill.

"Nope. Let's do this."

After Charlie got a good grip on the magically lengthening rope, the brothers jumped.

Fred took a shaky breath as they plummeted, seeming to go straight down, even though he knew the slide must be at some kind of angle. Otherwise, it wouldn't really be a slide.

"Are we almost at the bottom?" Bill asked after they'd been sliding from about thirty seconds.

"I think soOOH!" Fred exclaimed as they suddenly rocketed out of the slide and crashed onto a blanket of bones.

"Ow," Fred muttered.

"Shit," Bill agreed as the pair stumbled to their feet.

"This place is creepy," Fred stated as he stood.

And it really was: bones of varying sizes and ages littered the chamber. Slime oozed down the dark green walls and dripped from a damp ceiling.

"We must be underneath the lake," Bill theorized.

"Yeah. Now, this place looks huge; how are we ever going to find Percy?" Fred asked, looking at all the tunnels leading off in different directions.

As if one cue, a scream shattered the silence of the chamber.

"I go with following the screams," Bill whispered, meakly.

After exchanging worried glances, Fred took out a mirror and started towards the sound, followed by Bill.

The screams got louder, more horrifying, more pained. Percy was in a lot of trouble and a lot of pain.

And Fred wouldn't stand for it.

* * *

Percy whimpered as Tom raped him for the third time in the past hour.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Percy stammered.

"Because I can, baby. Weakling, coward... controlling and capturing you was almost too easy, " Tom smirked.

Percy cried out as Tom thrust into him again, making sure to do it even harder than usual.

Tears streamed down Percy's cheeks, and Tom-the sick bastard- kissed them away, brushing his far more existent hands over Percy's skin and through his hair.

"Don't cry, baby. Although that does make you look rather pretty," Tom chuckled, slapping Percy across the face and causing blood to spurt from his nose. This only added to the buckets of scarlet blood that painted the tiled floor.

"Please, n-no more," he sobbed.

"Begging... how pathetic."

"Shut up," Percy growled. "At least I'm not a bloody rapist."

Tom's eyes went cold, and a fist connected with Percy's stomach, making the redhead cough up blood. He picked up his pace, all while punching Percy over and over again, making pain grip his body horribly.

"AHH! Fred, George, Ron, Bill, anyone, please!" He screamed. "Please help me, please..." His desperate screams became broken sobs.

"No one is coming to save you, you little bitch," Tom hissed in his ear. "They're probably jumping with excitement that the stuck up prat is finally gone."

"Th-That's not true!"

"You can tell yourself that all you want, but we both know the truth."

Tom pulled out and Percy slumped to the ground, crying as pain shot through him with every movement, with every breath.

"Come on," a voice hissed from somewhere in the chamber. "They've got to be here somewhere."

"Fred..." Percy whispered. "FRED, FRED, HELP! HELP M-"

Tom slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking bastard," Tom snapped with a quick slap to the cheek, and Percy hissed as the bruises flared up. That had not been the first time Tom smacked him, but hopefully, it would be the last.

Percy couldn't see himself, but he was positive that he was an absolute mess. Lying in the frigid waters of the chamber had soaked his robes and hair, making his body even colder. His face was pry covered in bruises, and he knew he had bruises on his cheeks from being slapped; a nosebleed; and a black eye. At least. And the blood from... this... was covering the chamber floor; on the bright side, Percy had managed to leave three scratches on Tom's face. But that also meant he was becoming more solid. Damn it.

"Please, please, please help me," Percy muttered.

"Oh, don't worry, my pet. I'm going to let them find you."

Percy stared at him in confusion.

"That way, I can torture you in front of them and vice versa. It's the perfect way to break all of you."

"Please, Tom, leave them alone," Percy sobbed. "Please, I'll do anything. Just don't hurt them."

"Shh, baby. You're not so pretty when you talk."

Tom placed his hands on either side of Percy's face and kissed his bruised and bloodied lips before fading into the shadows.

A minute later, Tom flicked Percy's wand, saying a spell Percy didn't know, and Percy felt what little strength he had left seeping out of him.

He felt like he did after staying up for a week straight to study for finals: dizzy, exhausted, and he had that feeling you get when you're drunk. Like everything's behind a barrier, and you vaguely know what you're doing, but it doesn't seem to matter.

"Sleep, Percy. We'll discuss everything later," Tom whispered.

Sleep... that sounded good.

No... stay awake, he told himself. You need to stay awake!

But Percy was already drifting into unconsciousness.

He heard a series of clicks and the voices of Fred and Bill screaming his name before the world went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred and Bill had come to a large circular door, engraved with snakes that seemed to peer down at them, warning them to turn around and never return.

"He must be behind this door," Fred whispered. "The question is how do we open it?"

"Don't worry; I thought ahead," Bill responded, pulling out his wand. He muttered a spell Fred didn't hear, and the wand projected a hissing sound.

 _Hishiah..._

The door clicked open.

"How did you-"

"I cast a spell to record Harry's Parseltounge. I had a feeling we were going to need it."

"Smart thinking."

"Thanks. Now, come on."

They slowly stepped into the main chamber, and Fred thought that it was even creepier than the entrance chamber.

Statues of Salazar Slytherin lined the long corridor, leading into a much more open space with a huge statue of the chamber's creator at the very back. The floors were of emerald tiles, covered with a layer of water that dripped from the ceiling.

"I know this chamber is creepy," Bill muttered, "but I must admit that it is impressive."

Fred began to nod, but then, he saw him.

Percy: lying on the floor at the far side of the chamber, unmoving.

"PERCY!" He and Bill shouted, skidding across the soaked floor.

Fred dropped to his knees, sliding the last few meters until he was seated right beside his older brother.

Percy was a mess. He was soaked to the bone, and his fingers and lips were slightly blue from the cold. Bruises colored his skin black and blue and shades of purple, mixed in with scarlet that still shined like it hadn't fallen too long ago. His nose dripped blood, coating his bruised and already bloodied lips. The sanguine color painted the floor of the chamber and stained Percy's clothes. He had handprint shaped bruises encasing his wrists; he also had scrapes on his cheeks like finger nails, a black eye, a split lip, and numerous other injuries.

Fred wanted to cry.

"Come on, Perce, wake up, honey, please," he whispered, cradling Percy's head in his lap and shaking him in an attempt to rouse him.

"Come on, little brother," Bill murmured into Percy's ear. "You can wake up, I know you can. Please."

No reaction.

"Wake up, please."

"He won't wake."

Fred growled, "Tom."

"Nice to see you again, Fred Weasley. Too bad I have to kill you, now."

* * *

"Do you think they've found him?" Molly asked.

"I don't know," Charlie responded. "There hasn't been so much as a tug on the rope yet."

"Do you think they're in danger?" Ron asked, biting his lip with worry.

"No, they would've pulled on the rope, or sent some kind of signal to let us know that they need back up," Hermione told him.

"Nonetheless, I'm getting worried," Arthur told them.

"Agreed," Ginny said. "When do you think they'll-"

"AHHH!" Charlie screamed as the rope suddenly yanked him forward, dragging him right up to the entrance and nearly pulling him down the slide.

"Charlie!" George shouted, grabbing Charlie by the ankle to keep him from falling headfirst into the unknown.

Arthur, Ron, Dumbeldore, and all the others yanked on the rope before they formed some kind of line by holding onto waists and shirts.

Charlie took a deep breath.

"Pull!" He shouted.

* * *

 _Well, what did you think of my second chapter? Review and tell me please! Almost 2000 words, including the author's notes! The longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories; sorry, I'm very excited._

 ** _What is Ginny's full name? (Before she was married)_**


	3. Far From Over

_'Sup? *cue my poor attempt to be cool*_

 _I've decided that this story will have five chapters (all roughly 2,500 words or more). Luna will be next chapter, and the winner of our last question, Mentathial, I'm not sure when Tonks will come in, but probably next chapter._

 _And also, Ginny's full name is GINEVRA Molly Weasley. For those of you that put Ginerva, I thought so too, but according to Harry Potter Wiki, it's Ginevra._

 _Hello, wonderful readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I had a bunch of exams and... yeah. Those of you in middle school or high school know what I'm talking about._

 _Anyway, I've been getting a lot of questions on when I'm going to update a story (not necessarily this one). Well, I update in order of publication, so I update this after Day of the Dead and before Fiery Hero. All you have to do is look at the publication order and you can predict what story will be updated next (one shots, finished stories, and One Shot A Day/One Shot A Day 2 do not count in this). Thank you!_

 _WARNINGS: LANGUAGE, NON GRAPHIC IMPLIED RAPE AND TOM'S CREEPINESS._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada._**

* * *

 ** _Previously on His Skeleton_**

 _"He won't wake."_

 _Fred growled. "Tom."_

 _"Nice to see you again, Fred Weasley. Too bad I have to kill you now."_

* * *

Fred snarled. "Too bad I'll have to kick your butt for daring to come near my brother."

Tom rolled his eyes. "I've learned that your bark is worse than your bite."

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing about you."

"What did you do to him?" Bill interrupted. He was staying a little, bit away from the other two, cradling his little brother's head in his lap. "Why won't he wake up?"

Tom shrugged. "The boy is going to help me."

"I wouldn't call it help if he's not doing it willingly," Fred interjected.

"He's going to bring me back to my full strength," Tom continued as though Fred had not spoken. "By giving me his life force, his soul."

"You mean you're taking it," Bill growled, whipping out his wand.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that," Tom said. "I have a friend here, and... he's quite hungry. I could wake him up, and no one will ever know what happened to Fredrick, William, and Percival Weasley."

Bill slowly placed his wand in his pocket and cradled Percy closer. Tom didn't see Bill clip a necklace around Percy's neck while he hugged him. The action was so subtle that Fred didn't notice it either.

"Why Percy?" Fred asked. "Why him and not somebody else? What the fuck did he ever do to you?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. Percy was just so... vulnerable, easy to access, to connect with. To break."

"You sicko!" Fred screamed. "I'll kill-"

The ground shook beneath their feet and a few stones were knocked above their heads. A groan seemed to come from the huge statue of Salazar Slytherin.

Fred abruptly shut his mouth.

"Fred, like I said, I have a friend, and while he'll listen to me, if you wake him up... he won't be so lenient."

Tom crept forward, almost like a cat, and knelt down in front of Bill, who was holding Percy almost like you'd hold a baby or a small child. He reached up and brushed Percy's curls away from his face; the redhead flinched in his unconscious state.

Bill reached up to punch Tom.

The devil tightened his grip on Percy's hair and yanked his head back; the young boy cried out, stirring but not waking. The dark haired teenager nudged the tip of Percy's wand against its owner's throat.

"Nuh uh uh," Tom tuttered. "You do something I don't like, I'll have to punish this beautiful one right here, and I don't like to do that. Don't make me do something like that."

Bill put his hand down and looked prepared to tackle Tom, but didn't because Tom had yet to remove the wand tip from Percy's throat.

Tom continued to comb his fingers through Percy's hair as though nothing had happened.

"He's so beautiful. I would've liked to keep him around if only to have my way with him."

Fred kneeled over and vomited onto the tiled floor, and his elder brother went quite green in the face.

"You... are... disgusting," Bill snarled.

Tom shrugged. "Maybe I am, but I have the upper hand here; admit it. Might as well give up and leave. At least then, you'll have a chance of surviving."

"Not a chance," Fred spat, struggling to his feet and whipping out his wand. "Step away from my brother."

Tom sighed. "Suit yourself."

Without any warning, Tom shoved Bill backwards, watching with a sneer as Bill fell and collided with the floor. Then, he snapped his fingers and hissed something in Parsaltongue.

The floor shook as a huge snake burst from the statue, causing fragments of stone and marble to rain down on the four of them, although Tom wasn't affected at all.

"Don't look it in the eye," Tom advised, mockingly.

Fred and Bill sprinted away, not wanting to leave Percy but knowing better than to stay in the room with that thing.

"I-I remember reading about these in Care of Magical Creatures," Bill panted, speeding up and gasping out sentences. "Basilisks. Razor sharp teeth. Poisonous saliva. Ability to petrify someone by indirect eye contact. Ability to kill someone by direct eye contact. You know, the works."

Fred muttered, "Great."

The pair whirled around the corner and started bolting through the pipes that ran through the chamber. Unfortunately, the snake was still gaining. More and more by the second.

"Well, we can't outrun it," Fred mumbled. "And how can we kill it if we can't even see it? Know any spells?"

"Yes, but we need to get super close."

"Damn it. Should've known," Fred murmured. "Alright. Your call. Get help or not?"

"No time. Percy's with that monster. Both of them, I mean. And I'm not leaving here without him."

"Alright, so what-"

"I do have another plan, but it's risky."

Fred smiled. "Bill, do you know me? Let's do this!"

* * *

Fred whirled around the corner, skidding on his knees next to Percy and cradling his head in his lap. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Percy. So sorry," he whispered through his tears.

"Where's the curse breaker?" Tom's voice startled him, and he saw him leaning against the nearby wall, twirling Percy's wand between his fingers in boredom.

Fred burst into another round of convincing sobs; he's always been a good actor.

"Dead. The Basilisk... He told me to run. I-I left him."

Tom smirked. "Really? Hah! I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave."

"I did, too," Fred murmured. "Tom, please, I'm begging you. Just let us go."

Tom rolled his eyes. "What part of this don't you understand? I need Percy's soul."

"Why Percy's? Take mine instead."

Tom laughed. "I'm afraid that I need a connection with the subject. Remember, once upon a time, I was Percy's friend. That helped, tremendously, with this."

Fred leaned on Percy's chest, unable to respond. He wanted to tackle Tom, but he couldn't. Not if he wanted this plan to work. He twisted the rope between his fingers, the rope that they'd left with Percy when they'd run; Tom had probably assumed that it was simply to find their way back, and hadn't thought to get rid of it.

But it was Fred's only comfort now, that and Bill's plan, anyway. He knew that help was only one tug away if things got out of hand. Well, more than they already had.

"Who are you? Really..." Fred whispered, deciding to play dumb. He and Percy had discussed it, but they'd never found out for sure.

Tom chuckled before waving his own wand. His name burned in fiery letters against the wall: Tom Marvalo Riddle. He swished the wood through the air and the letters rearranged themselves to say Voldemort.

Fred nearly passed out right then. He'd suspected, but knowing was an entirely different thing. And while he didn't remember the Wizarding War, the things he heard about it told him that it was not something that should be repeated.

"You're-"

BANG! Fireworks shot out of Bill's wand, startling Tom so much that he didn't even move as the objects wacked him in the face, burning the skin.

Fred worked on tying the rope around his waist and casting a feather light charm on Percy while Bill continued to burn Tom.

"Bill!" He shouted, waving his wand. "Come on!"

Bill ran over to him and lifted Percy into his arms; then, the brothers sprinted through the chamber, not slowing down even when Tom's killing curse missed them by an inch.

"Come on!" Fred muttered. "So close..."

The entrance was fast approaching, and Fred yanked on the rope, praying that Charlie got the message. Then, he waved his wand.

"FIEND FYRE!" He screamed, watching as flames erupted from his wand, setting the chamber alight. Tom's screams and the Basilisk's screech filled the air, just as the three brothers were lifted off their feet when the rope was pulled.

"Hurry!" Bill cried as they were pulled farther and farther up the chute. "Come on, Perce. Hang on!"

Finally, they were tumbling out of the slide and sprawling across the floor, Percy held tightly in Bill's arms.

"Oh, my baby," Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"W-We need to get him to the Hospital Wing," Bill muttered, suddenly overcome with exhaustion as the adrenaline left him.

"Of course," Charlie agreed, lifting Percy up bridal style and heading for the Wing. Bill may have asked why he didn't levitate him, but he knew; Charlie needed to know that Percy was real and that he wasn't going anywhere.

"How did you do this?" George asked as he supported Fred and started walking towards the Hospital Wing; Arthur did the same with his eldest. "Defeat Riddle, I mean?"

"Fiend Fyre," Fred responded. "The Chamber is magically protected, so it won't burn the school down, but when that fire finally stops burning-whenever that may be- there won't be a chamber left. Hopefully, Riddle will get destroyed with it."

"Yeah," Bill murmured. "And maybe some day, Percy will be okay again."

Fred smiled, weakly, his eyes filled with tears. "Maybe."

* * *

When Fred woke up, at first, he didn't know where he was. It was really white... Hospital Wing?

Then, it all came rushing back: the chamber, Percy, Riddle, the fire.

And he laughed. It was over. It was all over.

He sat up, using his elbows for support, and nearly cried when he saw Percy lying in the bed beside him.

Most of his injuries were healed, except for a deep cut on his forehead. Fred wondered why Madam Pomphry hadn't fixed that.

"It's a curse wound. She can't fix it," George told him from where he sat at the end of Fred's bed.

Fred smiled, sheepishly. "Did I say that out loud?"

George laughed. "No. I'm your twin. I can usually tell what you're thinking."

Fred nodded before he turned back to Percy. "Has he-"

"He hasn't woken up yet. Bill woke up before you and went to tell Professor Dumbledore the whole story. Charlie's with Oliver on the pitch; you know them. Something emotional comes along, and they go flying. I guess it's their coping mechanism.

"Mum and Dad are sleeping. They were here all night. Ron and Ginny are off somewhere. Ron, with Harry and Hermione, and Ginny, with Colin Creevey. I think she may have a crush on him, but don't tell her I said that."

Fred chuckled. "I'm just glad she's over Harry." (For now... sorry, total Hinny shipper, although I do like Ginny/Colin)

"Well, look at that, Sleeping Beauty has awakened," Bill laughed from the doorway. "You better not have done anything questionable, George."

George smiled. "What can I say, Billy? He's irresistible."

"I know, right?" Fred laughed, giving his brother a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"Ew!" George exclaimed, wiping the spittle from his cheek. "That was disgusting."

"I didn't know you were such a girl, George."

"Oi!" Ginny called from the doorway.

"When did you get there?" Bill asked.

Ginny shrugged. "A few seconds ago. Colin's had a cold, so he had to go get some make up work from Professor McGonagall. So here I am!"

"Nice to know, little sis," Fred laughed.

"Has he-"

"He hasn't woken up yet, but Madam Pomphry says it's only a matter of time," Bill responded.

Ginny sighed, sitting on the bed beside Percy. "He doesn't deserve this."

"No one does, Gin, but especially not Percy," Bill whispered, brushing aside some of Percy's curls. His little brother flinched in his sleep.

 _"Hello, my sweet."_

Fred jumped at the sudden voice, looking around the Infirmary for the bastard and not finding him.

"Fred, are you alright?" George asked, reaching out to grab his arm, but Fred didn't hear or see him. The world was changing around him until he was standing back in the Chamber. Or more accurately, lying down on the floor of the Chamber.

 _"Tom," Fred muttered._

 _Tom Riddle leaned over him, brushing aside his curls with an almost loving look in his eyes._

 _"Get away from me," Fred spat, trying to kick him but lacking the energy._

 _Tom's eyebrows shot up in mock surprise. "So the coward has grown a backbone. But remember, honey, you're not the one calling the shots."_

 _Then, Tom is yanking at his clothes, tearing the fabric to shreds, and he's screaming for him to stop, but of course, Tom doesn't listen._

 _Tom leans down and kisses him, bruising his lips and he's battling him with the little strength he still possesses. The little fight that he has left in him._

 _"Stop it, bitch," Tom growled, holding him down. Then, his clothes are gone and he's freezing and he's crying and it's all happening so fast and-_

"Fred! Fred, it's alright!"

 _George? What's he doing here?_

"Fred, it's okay!"

And then, the Chamber's gone and he's lying on his hospital bed, shaking like a leaf in the wind. George is leaning over him with Bill by his side, and Ginny's standing a little ways away, unsure of what to do. Madam Pomphry is standing beside the bed, looking concerned.

"What happened?" Fred whispered.

George shrugged. "We don't know. You just spaced out and then, you fell back on the bed and started shaking and screaming. We were afraid you were going to have a seizure."

Fred took a shuddering breath, not quite comprehending what he'd just discovered. "You know that bond I share with Percy. How I can... share his thoughts and dreams?"

The three redheads nodded.

"Why?" Bill asked.

Fred's eyes widened as the truth suddenly set in. "Shit!"

He shot out of bed, nearly knocking Bill off his feet, and raced over to Percy's bed, shaking his brother, almost violently.

"Percy, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

Percy shot up in his bed, screaming so loudly, the students could probably hear him down in the Great Hall. Fred saw Bill wave his wand and cast a silencing spell.

Fred cradled Percy closer, running his hand through his damp curls and trying to stop his brother's trembling.

"Percy, shh, it's okay."

This does little to stop Percy's crying, but his shaking does subside a bit.

Fred met the others' panicked gazes, and he realized something.

Tom Riddle was gone.

Percy was safe.

The Chamber was destroyed.

But this battle was far from won.

Their struggle was far from over.

In fact, it was only just beginning.

* * *

 _Well, that's that! What'd you think?_

 _so, the necklace that Bill tied around Percy's neck in the beginning of the chapter was the pendant from earlier chapters. It protects it's wearer from harmful spells, but Bill was still careful because it's not fool proof. In fact, while it's not mentioned in the chapter, the pendant slows down Tom's spell, which was sapping Percy's soul._

 _Thank you for reading! Bye! Bye!_

 _Trivia:_

 _What does Voldemort mean in English? (HINT: It's a French term)_


	4. Long Road to Recovery

_Long time, no see, huh?_

 _I am so sorry, but my teachers have been pounding us with homework and tests! Good news, though, school ends and summer begins in 4 weeks! After that, two and a half months of doing nothing but sleeping, eating, and writing! A teenager's dream... at least, my dream._

 _All suggested characters- Regulus, Luna, and Tonks- are in this chapter!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Percy, unfortunately._**

 ** _WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF RAPE, SELF HARM, AND THERE IS A NIGHTMARE (NOT VERY GRAPHIC, BUT IT WILL BE ITALICIZED IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT), PANIC ATTACK_**

* * *

Percy couldn't move; he couldn't speak; he could barely blink without pain shooting through his veins.

He tried to say something, to clench someone's hand to show that he was not lifeless. For he was very much alive, but... in shock, as Madam Pomphry put it.

"Percy has been through a traumatic event," she had explained. "Going into shock is not uncommon; all we can do is wait for him to come out of it."

So until he came out of his shock, all he could do was stare at the bloody wall and listen.

He listened to his mother weep; he listened to his father cry and say I'm sorry, I'm sorry over and over again; he listened to his brothers exchange words while gazing at him in fear and pity and guilt. He listened to Oliver's silence and Audrey's tearful I love yous.

But most of all, he listened to Luna.

Luna was just so understanding, even if she herself had never been through an event such as this, and he prayed to God she never would. He didn't have to say a word for her to know what he was thinking.

In fact, she was at his side right now.

"Percy," she said with a smile. "I hope you're feeling better. Trists and Veres are flying around you like crazy."

Percy wanted to ask what those creatures were, but he couldn't take his eyes off the wall, much less speak.

But Luna understood his silent question. "Trists are creatures of sadness, and Veres are creatures of shame or guilt or even self hate in some cultures." (I invented these)

That about sums it up, Percy thought.

Luna allowed her smile to turn into a concerned frown. "Why are you so sad? And what are you to be ashamed of? It is Tom Riddle who is at fault, not you, Percy."

So, Percy was wrong. This was something that Luna couldn't understand, but Percy couldn't blame her; if he were asked, he couldn't put his feelings into words. He wouldn't be able to describe this awful depression and biting, unexplainable shame. He couldn't tell anyone why he was frozen in time in this hospital bed.

He shouldn't say frozen because he did move and make noise occassionally, but that was only to scream after particularly horrible nightmares. Percy would jerk into a sitting position, screeching, and within fifteen minutes, he was staring at the wall, still as a statue.

Luna was speaking again. "Understanding something like this is hard- impossible unless it's happened to you. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help you."

Be there, Percy thought, and Luna understood that, for she leaned down and hugged his body close.

For the first time since the Chamber, Percy truly felt something.

* * *

"So what's wrong with him?" A voice asked as three people stood beside his bed.

"He's in shock," his dad said, sitting in the chair beside him. "Has been for three days. Percy, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks; they're Aurors that have come to investigate what happened."

Tom's dead; that wretched chamber is destroyed, Percy thought. What else is there to investigate?

"With so much dark magic under the school and used in the attack, they want to take extra precautions," his dad explained, as though reading Percy's thoughts.

"Tonks," Kingsley suddenly said. "Madam Pomphry said that we have access to Percy's files, which are right here. Why don't you look through those while I question the brothers?"

"Sure, Kings."

"Keep in mind, Tonks, I am your boss."

"Right, Mr. Shacklebolt."

Kingsley's footsteps disappeared, soon followed by his father's; he probably wanted to be with the others, particularly Fred. Percy was high on the priority list, but until he came out of this shock... his brothers and sister needed attention, too.

Tonks seated herself in the seat beside his bed, and he heard her rifling through his file.

"You're a good student," she said. "Much better than I was."

Percy would've smiled had he not been able to move.

"Cuts and scarring on the wrists, signs of self harm," Tonks read.

She was silent for so long, Percy almost thought she'd left, but he could hear her light breathing. It's funny how he may not be able to look away from the ceiling, but he could pick up a conversation going on two rooms over. Maybe it had something to do with his magic or possibly his body adapting.

"I've been down that road before," she finally confessed. "It's not fun, is it?"

Percy agreed, but he was surprised that such a funny and seemingly confident person could have cuts on her skin from a razor blade or pocket knife or whatever.

But then again, I seem like the perfect son and student, but beneath my sleeves, I'm anything but perfect, Percy thought.

"I was bullied in Hogwarts," Tonks continued. "During my fourth year... the insults just got to be too much, I guess. I'm better now, though; I stopped when my mom found out and got me the help I needed. I'm sure your parents will do that for you, too."

She stood up, holding his file. "Just hang on, Percy. I saw your family out there; if you died... they wouldn't be able to stand it."

Tonks left the room, leaving Percy with a lot to think about.

* * *

That night, while Percy slept, a long time, no see visitor appeared in his dreams.

"Hey," Regulus Black greeted. "How are you doing?"

Percy shrugged. "Not bad, but not good. I mean, I'm in shock, according to Madam Pomphry. I've been staring at the ceiling since the Incident."

Regulus nodded. "And...emotionally?"

Percy had to think about it. "I guess... kind of numb. I don't really feel anything."

Regulus said, "I expected that. But trust me, you will soon."

Percy nodded. "I know. What's gonna happen when it really sets in?"

"That depends on you," Regulus answered. "Are you going to shut down? Turn to the razor? Or pick yourself up? It's up to you."

The redhead didn't know how to respond.

"Just... there are people here for you, Percy. Don't take that for granted," Regulus advised. "I took my brother for granted, and... I died. I never got to tell him that I loved him, to thank him. Please... cherish your family now; don't turn them away. You may not live to regret it."

Regulus was fading away into nothingness, but Percy had one more question.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

Regulus smiled, sadly. "I'm here as long as you need me. I hope I don't have to visit too often. See you, Percy. Stay strong for both of us, okay?"

Percy nodded. "Okay."

But Regulus was already gone.

* * *

When Percy awoke, he was relieved to find that he could move his neck and turned his head to the side. A few cracks sounds as his stiff bones loosened.

It was dark outside, but everything was blurry due to Percy's lack of glasses. He guessed that it was around eleven, but definitely not past midnight.

Percy expected to see his parents taking the night shift, but Freddie was sitting at his bedside. Even without his glasses and in the darkness, Percy recognized Fred's muscular, yet prepubescent form. His hair was straight, but not as long as Bill's, and he was much taller than Ron.

And how Percy knew it wasn't George, well... call it a hunch.

"Hey, Freddie," Percy rasped, his mouth dry.

Fred's head shot up. "Percy!" He gasped.

"No, it's Merlin," Percy joked. "How you holding up?"

Fred actually looked a little offended.

"How am I holding up? I have not been in a state of shock for a week while your family worried sick over you!" Fred shouted.

He's gonna wake the entire castle, Percy thought, but he didn't stop him.

The door opened, and their entire family and Madam Pomphry raced in, yawning and tripping over themselves. When they saw that Percy was awake, jaws hit the tile and eyes widened to the point of pain.

"Mr. Weasley!" Madam Pomphry snapped when she recovered. "Sorry, that Mr. Weasley," she clarified, pointing at Fred, when seven of the nine heads shot up.

"Anyway, you should not be shouting at the patient. Percy needs-"

"Let him yell, Madam Pomphry," Percy told her. "If he doesn't let it now, who knows what he'll be like when you let me out of here?"

"Thank you," Fred boiled. "Now... YOU HAVE BEEN IN THAT HOSPITAL BED SINCE LAST WEEK, AND YOU'RE ASKING ME HOW I'M FEELING! AH, YOU SELFLESS, MODEST, TOO GOOD SON OF A BITCH. I OTTA-"

Fred suddenly stopped yelling and bristled silently for a few moments.

"I'm glad you're awake, Percy," Fred sighed.

Fred was like that. Whenever his temper exploded, it shot up like a volcano, but it simmered quickly, leaving Fred calm but angry. You could never confuse Fred's anger with his full blown rage, and if you did... watch out.

"That was not as bad as I expected," Percy said after a moment.

Bill suddenly crossed the room and swept Percy into his arms.

"Bill," Percy gasped. "Can't breathe."

"Deal with it, little brother. Wait until Charlie hugs you," Bill chuckled, but he still let go.

And Bill was right. Charlie might've cracked a few of Percy's ribs in his embrace.

The first thing Madam Pomphry did- after the hugs and relieved I love yous and so glad you're safes, of course- was send everybody away. Percy needed his rest after all.

Percy wished she hadn't done that.

* * *

Percy was no stranger to nightmares, but when he had them while he was in shock, they were different. Everything was hazy and dull and he seemed to be hearing everything through a wall; plus, he didn't remember any of them.

But this one... this one was real. Or at least, it felt real.

 _Percy was lying on the ground, his clothes soaked and a familiar chill present in his bones._

 _"M-M-Mum?" he stammered, his teeth chattering._

 _"She's not coming to help you," a voice said. "No one is."_

 _Percy turned his head with a lot of effort, and he started to cry when he saw Tom. His chest began rising and falling at what should've been an impossible speed; he felt like he was having a heart attack as his heart began thundering; tears poured out of his eyes like waterfalls._

 _"What's happening?" He gasped._

 _Tom rolled his eyes. "You're having a panic attack. Pathetic."_

 _The redhead shook his head. "No, I-I'm not pathetic!"_

 _"Then, why can't you do anything right?"_

 _"At least I'm not a fucking rapist!" Percy snapped, his hands covering his heart as he tried to slow his breathing and lessen the pain in his chest._

 _"Oh," Tom smirked before crawling on top of Percy, using his hands to hold the boy's on either side of his head. "If it's rape, then why do you like it so much?"_

 _"I don't!" Percy screamed. "Get off of me!"_

 _"Why should I? You love it. Don't lie."_

 _Tom began kissing Percy's neck, fumbling with the buttons on Percy's robes._

 _"NO!"_

* * *

"NO!" Percy sat bolt up right in his bed, still breathing fast and crying his eyes out.

"Shh, it's okay."

A hand was holding out a glass of water for him while fingers brushed through his curls.

"Mummy?"

"Shh, I'm here."

Percy took the glass in his shaking hands and sipped it before setting it down and searching for his glasses.

His mum giggled and handed him his spectacles, which Percy placed on immediately.

His mother's worn out face came into view.

"Thank you," he murmured.

She smiled. "It's what mothers are for."

For a moment, neither of them said anything; what could they say?

"You're meeting with someone today," his mom said. Somehow Percy knew what she meant.

"A therapist?"

"Yes. He's coming here to speak with you about... about what happened."

"Alright."

"But if you're not ready to-"

"Mum, I am. If I don't talk about it now, I never will."

His mom nodded. "Alright, dear. He'll be here soon, and... and we'll set things right again."

But Percy knew- and his mum did, too- that nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

The wizard's name was Stewart, Stewart White. He was a tall man in his thirties, but his brown hair was already laced with silver. In his gray, professional suit, he didn't look very friendly, but his eyes said it all. They were kind, understanding, unlike Tom's cruel and menacing serpentine eyes. Percy could trust him.

"So, Percy. How have you been feeling since you were rescued?"

Percy shrugged. "Kind of... numb, I guess. Fear, shame, but mostly... I just haven't felt anything at all."

Stewart nodded as he jotted down a few notes. "The nurse taking care of you tells me that there are cuts and scars on your wrists. Evidence of self harm. Tell me about that. When did the self harm start and why?"

Percy had to think about it for a moment. "It started when I was nine."

Stewart's eyes widened, but he tried to compose himself before Percy noticed. But Percy always had been observant.

"I don't really know why I started to cut then. I'd always been sad, I guess. Growing up during the first war with six siblings to soak up all the attention can make you feel... inferior. Isolated. But how it got that bad, I don't really know."

Stewart took a deep breath. "Alright. She said that most of them are scars, and the ones that aren't are fairly recent. She said there's about... a three to four month gap where no damage was made. Why did you stop? What made you relapse?"

Percy smiled, shakily. "Fred, my brother... he found out what I was doing, and he helped me to stop cutting. But... then I started having nightmares about Tom; he'd assaulted me before, and... the nightmares started coming back for some reason. I relapsed, and I hid it."

Stewart nodded. "Percy, do you feel suicidal or, in any way, a danger to yourself?"

Percy shook his head. "I have in the past, but other than the cutting, I haven't felt suicidal for about four to six months."

Stewart nodded. "Alright. Now, this was supposed to be a short meeting, but we'll be meeting once a week- every Friday- at four thirty pm for an hour long session. Next meeting, I will have you fill out a questionnaire and I will diagnose you. Any questions?"

Percy asked, "Will I ever get better?"

Stewart smiled. "It's a long road, Percy; I'm not going to lie to you, but recovery is not impossible."

"Thanks."

"If you have any problems, call me. See you next week."

Percy looked down as he left. Long road. No kidding.

* * *

 _I think that was pretty good. I didn't really like the therapist appointment at the end, but that was mainly just so Stewart and Percy could get acquainted and Stewart could get an idea of what he was dealing with, so it wasn't supposed to be very detailed._

 _What did you think?_


	5. Epilogue

_Well, this is it. The last chapter._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 ** _WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND MENTAL ILLNESSES, BUT NOTHING GRAPHIC_**

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Stewart asked.

Percy smiled. "Good. I'm graduating this week, and I have a scholarship to... guess where?"

Stewart shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oxford."

Stewart's eyes widened and his smile grew even wider. "That's fantastic! What are you majoring in?"

"I want to major in being a psychiatrist that specializes in those that have gone through traumatic events. I'm also going to minor in Journalism. I'm graduating Hogwarts with Honors."

Stewart couldn't stop grinning. Honestly, Percy had been a very interesting patient. Psychiatrists aren't supposed to get too connected with their patients, but it was hard not to with Percy. Having PTSD, depression, OCD, and a history of eating disorders (bulimia, in particular), he didn't have much light in the world.

With as many problems as that, Stewart expected him to be violent, aggressive, resentful, a problem child; either that, or be the perfect child, but very timid and sensitive and jumpy.

But Percy wasn't like that at all. He wasn't okay, but... he was much better off than many of Stewart's other patients.

He was smart and ambitious, but he wasn't a greedy know it all either. He was... different than most.

"I'm very proud of you, Percy. You've come far in the past year."

Percy was quiet for a moment.

"Stewart, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but... I think I'm ready to stop seeing you. Or receiving therapy in general. You've helped me so much, but my medication is working; I haven't cut since before the incident. My flashbacks have significantly cut back within the past three months. My brothers and parents and even my little sister are helping me. I think I'm ready."

Stewart smiled, sadly. "I think so, too. Percy, you've come far, and this will never go away entirely, but... I know that you can manage it. And if you ever need help doing so, I'm here. Good luck, Percy."

The redhead embraced Steward, much to the doctor's surprise, before opening the door.

"Thank you, Stewart, for everything."

After waving goodbye to the receptionist, Dolly (short for Dolores), Percy Weasley stepped outside and finally, his life began.

* * *

THIRTEEN YEARS LATER

"Molly! Lucy!" Percy called, chasing his three year old twins around the house while they giggled and ran faster.

His wife, Audrey, laughed from the doorway.

Percy glared at her. "You could help me, you know."

"Hmm," Audrey said, tilting her head in a mocking thoughtful pose. "I _could_... but I don't want to."

Percy sighed. "I am getting too old for this."

Audrey chuckled. "You're only thirty. Imagine what you're gonna feel like when they have kids."

"Oh, don't remind me," Percy groaned before sweeping his wife into his arms.

"Hey!" She said in false exasperation.

"It's not my fault you only weigh a hundred pounds at five three."

"Well, Mr. Six Foot," she began, but Percy cut her off with a kiss.

"Eww!" Two high pitched voice squealed from the doorway.

"Come here, you two!" Percy ordered before diving forward and grabbing the two of them.

"I just wanna say," Audrey interrupted, "you may think kissing is gross now, but wait until you're fifteen."

"No!" Percy demanded, sternly. "I want you to think kissing is gross until the day you die. No boys, right? Except for Daddy, your grandpa, and your uncles."

"What about Jamie?" Molly asked.

"And Teddy?"

"And Freddie?"

"And Albie?"

"And-"

"Them, too," Percy interrupted. "But if you beat them up every now and then, I wouldn't mind."

"PERCY!"

"Hey, most of them are right brats. I love them to death, but someone needs to put them in their place, and I'd love to see the looks on my brothers' faces when my girls are the ones to do it."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "You are a bad influence."

"Hey, who brings in the money?"

"Oh, would you like to switch for the day? You take the girls, I work."

"NO! Sorry, honey."

"You big baby," Audrey snickered.

"Daddy's a baby!" Lucy giggled.

"No, Daddy is not a baby. Daddy is very macho."

"Sure, Dada. Suuure," Molly said.

"You've been hanging out with your mother too much."

"Yep!"

"Anyway, come on," Percy said, picking up his daughters. "Let's go to bed."

"Aww!"

"Five more minutes?"

"Nope, time for bed. But I will read you a story if you're good. "

"Yay! Can you read us the one about the Princes and the Bad Guy?"

"Sure," Percy laughed.

Audrey smiled, sadly. His daughters couldn't see the pain in Percy's eyes, but she could. It'd be a long time before they knew that the children's book was based off of a real story.

The only male in their little family laid his daughters on their beds and sat on the chair between them.

"Alright, girls. The Brothers and The Snake."

 **Once upon a time, seven children lived in the same house and attended a school of magic and wonder.**

 **But one day, one of the brothers- named Fynn- noticed that his brother, Peter, was missing!**

 **The brothers and their sister searched everywhere, but nobody could find him.**

 **Until... Fynn found a secret chamber underneath the school, and he and the eldest brother, Will, journeyed beneath the earth to find Peter.**

 **But little did they know, a monster lived there. A monster that had taken Peter and wasn't going to let him go.**

 **The two brothers fought, tooth and nail, to save Peter, but in the end, it was only Fynn's great plan that saved them.**

 **"Give us our brother back!" Fynn begged. He's not ashamed to say that he pleaded with the Snake instead of doing something heroic, for not every hero wins a medal by slaying a dragon.**

 **Will tip toed around the great serpent, using his magic wand to cast spells that would surely kill the Snake.**

 **And things began to go BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

 **The chamber was going up in flames as Will's spells took affect. Will and Fynn grabbed Peter and ran, never looking back.**

 **Peter was safe. Fynn and Will were safe. Everything was okay again.**

 **The seven children grew up and had kids of their own. One of them wrote this very book that you hold in your hands.**

 **And the Snake never bothered them again.**

 **They all lived Happily Ever After.**

"Daddy?" Molly piped up. "Did one of the brothers really write the book?"

Percy smiled. "Yep. Read the name."

Molly and Lucy, having just started to read small words and write their names, squinted at the cover.

"P-Perky?" Lucy said.

"Percy," Percy corrected. "The c sounds like an s."

Lucy frowned. "That's messed up."

"It's the English language. Of course, it's messed up, but it's beautiful, too."

"W-Wesley?"

"Weasley," Percy said. "Remember, the a makes the e a long vowel instead of a short one."

"Percy Weasley," Molly repeated. "But that's you!"

"Exactly, Molly."

Molly put the pieces together. "You were Peter!"

"And Uncle Fred was Fynn," Lucy said.

"And Uncle Bill was Will!" They exclaimed in unison.

Percy smiled. "You two are so smart."

Molly reached for Percy's hand and started to turn over his wrist.

"What is it, Molly?"

"Did the Snake give you these ouchies?" She asked, pointing to the scars on the inside of Percy's wrists.

"Some of them," Percy confessed.

"What about the others?" Lucy asked.

Percy shrugged. "I got them fighting another monster called Depression."

"That's a scary name," Lucy said.

Percy smiled, sadly. "It's a scary monster, too, Lucy, and I hope that neither of you ever have to meet him."

Molly kissed one of Percy's scars. "Did I make the ouchie better?"

Percy grinned. "You sure did, Molly. Both of you did."

For a moment, Percy just gazed at his family.

Finally, he spoke. "Time for bed, girls. I love you."

"We love you, too, Daddy!"

Percy cracked the door, and while Audrey walked towards their bedroom, Percy headed the opposite direction into his study.

A lap top sat on the desk beside a notebook that held the prewriting for a book Percy had been meaning to write since he was sixteen.

He seated himself at the desk and began to type.

Accidental Switch

 _"Fred, you boil the newt eyes. I will cut the ginger root. Then, we can add our... special ingredient," George Weasley told his brother with a mischievous smile..._

* * *

The war did happen, but things were very different. With his link to Riddle, Percy had been a huge help in hunting down the Horcruxes, so all of them were found and destroyed by the time Harry entered his fifth year.

There were no deaths.

Percy had taken extra government classes while at Hogwarts before he'd decided to become a doctor instead of a Ministry worker. After Harry's name was pulled from the Goblet, he'd gone to the Ministry with a packet full of laws and reasons to cancel the tournament afterwards. Therefore, Cedric Diggory survived.

The horcruxes were destroyed before Sirius Black or Dumbledore or anyone else was killed.

Speaking of Sirius...

No one was willing to defend Sirius Black in his trial, but the Ministry made a once in a century decision.

They allowed Percy Weasley- an eighteen year old kid majoring in psychology- to defend Sirius.

There were two reasons. One, Percy was willing to do it. He believed Sirius inside and out, and he also believed that he could get Sirius out of Azkaban. And the second was... well, Percy knew the laws better than the Minister and the Wizengamot did.

And Percy, despite his lack of experience, succeeded. Sirius was free by 1995.

But Percy didn't care about any of that. He'd done great things, but he'd always be the most proud of his family. His little girls, his beautiful wife.

And no one- not even God himself- could take them away from him. And they were in for a real surprise if they tried.

* * *

 _BAMF PERCY WEASLEY! Somewhat... bet you've never seen that before._

 _I'm sad to finally end this story. Accidental Switch was my second story, and one of my best. I want to thank all of you that have read my story and stuck with me to the end, even though my updating schedule was all over the place. Thank you for reviewers, the followers, the favoriters (not a word, but okay), and those that recommended my story to others._

 _Goodbye, wonderful readers. I hope to see some of you reading my other stories, too._

 _It is finally..._

 **THE END**


End file.
